The present invention relates to a device for transporting freight, in particular freight containers in freight compartments of aircraft, in particular power drive unit (PDU) having a drive cylinder, which is mounted in a frame, and having a lifting unit.
In conventional devices for transporting freight, in particular freight containers in freight compartments of aircraft, use is made of power drive units (PDU) which have a very complicated mechanical lifting unit in order to pivot out a drive cylinder, and press said drive cylinder against, an item of freight to be transported, such as for example against a base of a freight container, in order to actively or passively move said item of freight.
High demands are made in particular of such lifting units of PDUs. Said lifting units are subjected to very high mechanical loading and must therefore work reliably during operation.
A disadvantage is that, previously, use has been made of mechanically complex systems and drives in order, for example by means of eccentric cams, to move the lifting unit and therefore the drive cylinder out of the frame region of the PDU.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of creating a device of the type specified in the introduction, which device eliminates the stated disadvantages and by means of which device a drive cylinder can be pivoted out of a frame in a very simple and cost-effective manner. Here, it should be possible to realize very high lifting forces by means of a lifting unit, wherein a synchronous deployment and outward movement of the drive cylinder out of the frame should also simultaneously be possible. Furthermore, it should be possible for the pivoting-out and pivoting-in movements to be provided by means of a very space-saving lifting unit.